soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristina Davis
Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis is a fictional character from long running ABC daytime soap opera, General Hospital. Born on-screen in 2002, last appeared on-screen in November 2011. Actress, Lindsey Morgan makes her debut as Kristina in 2012. Conception Casting From December 2002 to July 2003, Kristina was portrayed by Unknown child actors; followed by Kara and Shelby Hoffman from July 23, 2003 to late 2003 then by Emma and Sarah Smith from December 23, 2003 until 2005. In November 2005, child actress, Kali Rodriguez stepped into the role on a recurring basis. Rodriguez last appears as Kristina on August 13, 2008. In May 2009, it was announced that teen actress Lexi Ainsworth had been cast in the role of Kristina. Ainsworth first appears on June 4, 2009. Response from fans and critics was very positive and Ainsworth was put on contract in late June. In March 2011, Ainsworth and her co-star Haley Pullos (Molly Lansing) won at the Young Artist Awards with Ainsworth taking home the award for Best Actress in a Daytime Series. Ainsworth earned a Daytime Emmy Nomination for her portrayal of Kristina during the abuse storyline for the Outstanding Young Actress category in 2011. After months of rumors and speculation, Ainsworth confirmed in October 2011 via Twitter that she'd been let go and has just filmed her last episode. Ainsworth last appears in the role on November 4, 2011. After much speculation and rumor as to whether Ainsworth would return to the role, several sources reported that the show was looking to bring Kristina back to Port Charles. On April 17, 2012, reported that actress Lindsey Morgan has been cast as Kristina and would make her debut on May 25, 2012. Morgan explains during an interview that she was unaware what role she was auditioning for as only a vague character description was released instead of the character's name. The producers put Morgan through a chemistry test with her potential on-screen parents, Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos) and Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis), which was something that hadn't been done in years. Development Sorasing With the SORAS'ing of Kristina in 2009, Kristina is initially introduced as a bit of a wild child. Kristina's trouble making ways during her first few months as "Kristina" are described as "phase". She often throws caution into the wind just to defy her parents because of how she grew up. However, several major events in her life, including causing her step-mother, Claudia's (Sarah Brown) car accident and miscarriage facilitate a character transition and Kristina morphs into somewhat of a "good girl". Teen Dating Abuse In the summer of 2009, Kristina's boyfriend Kiefer Bauer (Christian Alexander) begins assaulting her repeatedly whenever he gets angry. Ainsworth praised the storyline saying that several viewers could identify with her character. There was a very slow build in Kiefer's abusive attitude months before it actually happened and the storyline progresses in real time. On and off screen, Kristina's lack of positive male role models in her life is the reason for her choice to stay in an abusive relationship; she doesn't really know how to react to the sitatuion, let alone remove herself from it. Ainsworth further discusses Kiefer's reason for the abuse, noting that "he comes from a family who has instilled a feeling of entitlement in the young man." At the time is crushing on the older mysterious Ethan Lovett (Nathan Parsons) which only serves as catalyst for Kiefer's anger. Kristina's crush turns to bitterness after a beating from Kiefer lands her in the hospital, and she blames Ethan. Though she eventually comes clean, fans did not agree with Kristina's blaming Ethan for her injuries, claiming it is not what a "real life" victim of domestic violence would do. However, Kristina's knowledge of her father's career choice, and the fact that she actually loves Kiefer may have had something to do with it. It was also widely speculated by fans that the writers would pair Ethan with Kristina; though most fans worried about the age difference, Ainsworth confirmed that Parsons who played Ethan was not that much older than her. The pairing seemed to garner quite a few fans until Ainsworth was let go. Recast and Reality '' Lindsey Morgan }}With the 2012 recast, Kristina returns home with a "vengeance" after discovering the truth about her parents' bribing the admissions office at Yale University to get her accepted. The vague casting call described the character as "soulful, but fiery." New comer Lindsey Morgan describes Kristina as having the perfect blend of qualities from both of her parents. Morgan admits that Kristina's actions may be a bit questionable at times, but she only does certain things to get those around her to be honest with her. "Even though she is basically, really, extorting them right now, she's doing it almost for an ethical reason. In the end it's to expose her father--and her mother--and say, 'Hello, this is wrong!" The plot in which Kristina forces her family to star in her reality show is also her way of asserting her independence. "College has shown her her own strength, her own power. And she's very much her father's daughter--and very much her mother's daughter. And very much tired of it all. Tired of them going behind her back, and tired of them being controlling. She needs to have her own say in her life." However, most viewers and critics a like don't approve of the new direction and the reality aspect of the storyline. ABC gave the storyline a "Thumbs Down!" comparing it to a bad spoof of 's hit reality series, and the recast which is initially met with much disapproval is weighed down by the story. ''|date=2012-06|accessdate=2012-06-26}} While SID has no problem with such a drastic character change as Ainsworth's Kristina according to SID is "relatable and likably soft" and Morgan's Kristina is written as "a jaded hell-raiser;" the reality show is not the best way to get fans to approve of the recast. Backstory Kristina is born on November 19, 2002 to Alexis Davis and her then-fiancé, Ned Ashton; named after Alexis's late sister, Kristina Cassadine. After a one night stand with mob boss, Sonny Corinthos, Alexis learns she is pregnant and tries to pass the child off as Ned's. Ned agrees to pretend to be Kristina's father to protect her from Sonny's lifestyle. The truth comes out when Kristina becomes ill and stem cells from Sonny's stillborn daughter with Sam McCall are used to save Kristina's life; Sam would later turn out to be Alexis's long lost daughter. Alexis wins sole custody of her daughter and vows to keep Sonny away; however, she eventually grants him visitation rights. Kristina is officially christened as Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis on December 24, 2004 with Ric Lansing and Carly Corinthos as her godparents. In March 2005, Kristina, and Sonny's sons, Michael and Morgan are temporarily kidnapped by A. J. Quartermaine. In 2006, Kristina briefly lives with Sonny and his then wife, Carly after Alexis is diagnosed with cancer. In November 2006, Kristina witnesses Sam shooting Diego Alcazar and goes into a trance like state for weeks. She eventually recovers and breaks her silence on Christmas. Kristina goes silent again when she sees Diego alive as the Text Message Killer. In 2008, after Kristina's older brother, Michael is shot and rendered comatose after an attempt on Sonny's life, Alexis reinforces Sonny staying away from their daughter. Kristina's birth year is revised to 1992 in June 2009 when she is aged to 16. Storylines 2002–2008 Kristina is born on-screen on November 19, 2002 to Alexis Davis and her then-fiancé, Ned Ashton. After a one night stand with mob boss, Sonny Corinthos, Alexis learns she is pregnant and tries to pass the child off as Ned's. Ned agrees to pretend to be Kristina's father to protect her from Sonny's lifestyle. The truth comes out when Kristina becomes ill and stem cells from Sonny's stillborn daughter with Sam McCall are used to save Kristina's life. Sam would later turn out to be Alexis's long lost daughter. Alexis wins sole custody of her daughter and vows to keep Sonny away; however, she eventually grants him visitation rights. Kristina is officially christened as Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis on December 24, 2004 with Ric Lansing and Carly Corinthos as her godparents. In March 2005, Kristina and Sonny's sons, Michael and Morgan are temporarily kidnapped by A.J. Quartermaine. In 2006, Kristina briefly lives with Sonny and Carly after Alexis is diagnosed with cancer. In November 2006, Kristina witnesses Sam shooting Diego Alcazar and goes into a trance-like state for weeks. She eventually recovers and breaks her silence on Christmas. Kristina goes silent again when she sees Diego alive as the Text Message Killer. In 2008, after Kristina's older brother, Michael is shot and rendered comatose after an attempt on Sonny's life, Alexis reinforces Sonny staying away from their daughter. 2009–2011 A 16-year-old Kristina reappears in Port Charles in the summer of 2009 and starts causing trouble with Michael. Alexis wants to keep them apart due to Michael's anger issues. Kristina is caught by her stepmother, Claudia with wounded mob soldier Dominic Pirelli. Kristina helps her sister Molly cope when Alexis's affair with the mayor is exposed. She also begins dating Kiefer Bauer. In July 2009, Kiefer begins abusing Kristina after she refuses to have sex with him. After seeing him with another girl, a distraught Kristina accidentally runs a pregnant Claudia off the road and then runs away with Michael who also believes he caused the accident. The teens are briefly taken hostage by Jerry Jacks before they are rescued by Sam and Jason Morgan. Kristina confesses only for Alexis to cover for her. Kiefer continues abusing Kristina while she begins crushing on the rebel, Ethan Lovett. Kristina and Sonny's relationship is strained even more when Sonny is implicated in Claudia's murder. In 2010, Dominic is revealed to be Sonny's long lost son, Dante Falconeri after Sonny shoots him. Kristina is prepared to cut Sonny out for good when Michael admits to Claudia's murder revealing that Sonny covered for him. Kiefer (jealous of Kristina's infatuation with Ethan) beats Kristina up, landing her in the hospital. Kristina (bitter from Ethan's rejection) accuses him of the attack, nearly getting him killed. Kristina eventually admits that Kiefer attacked her and shortly after, Alexis runs him down with a her car, killing him. When Kiefer's death is ruled accidental, his father, Warren begins harassing Kristina. A crazed Warren pulls a gun on Kristina and Michael only for him to be shot the police. Kristina has a pretend romance with her father's enemy, Johnny Zacchara which also lands Kristina in a hospital after Sonny tries to kill him. Later, Kristina begins hanging out with Taylor Wallace and experiences intimacy issues due to Kiefer's abuse. With encouragement from Sonny's girlfriend, Brenda Barrett, Sonny and Kristina take steps to establishing a relationship. Kristina attends the General Hospital ski trip with her brothers and friends and is devastated when the bus goes off the road killing her best friend, Ali. In 2011, Kristina's feelings for Ethan resurface despite his marriage to Maya Ward. Kristina is hired as Emma Drake's new babysitter, the crazed Dr. Lisa Niles gets her hooked on prescription drugs claiming they'll help her cope with being wait-listed at Yale University. Fortunately, Ethan intervenes and helps Kristina kick the habit. She later follows him to the Dominican Republic to help him finalize his divorce. Kristina does not approve of Michael's new girlfriend, ex-stripper, Abby Haver. Sonny's attempt to kill Johnny has lasting affects on Kristina when she ends up in the hospital and temporarily ends up paralyzed due to complications from the bombing. However, Kristina does not blame Sonny realizing she drove him to it by pretending to date Johnny. Kristina begins hoping for a job as model with Sonny's ex-girlfriend, Kate Howard. However, those plans are put on hold when Kristina suddenly gets accept to Yale and leaves town in November. 2012–2013 Kristina returns to Port Charles in May 2012 after disappearing from campus weeks prior. Having learned of her parents schemes to get her into Yale and being outcast as the "Mob Princess," Kristina starts a reality show appropriately titled "Mob Princess" to teach her parents a lesson. Her family believes she is allowing her producer, Trey Mitchell to manipulate her because she is attracted to him. Kristina immediately clashes with Michael's new girlfriend and Trey's roommate, Starr Manning. After months of forcing cameras on her family, Trey suddenly shuts down the show so he and Kristina can date. However, in late August, Trey leads Kristina to believe the production company will sue him if he doesn't deliver a show and he tricks her into marrying him Las Vegas on camera. Kristina's initial plan is to have the marriage annulled, but after she and Trey consummate the marriage, she refuses to. When Trey tells Kristina the truth about who his father is, she is initially furious with him. On her way to her father and Kate's wedding, Joe Scully, Jr. kidnaps Kristina and takes her to Sonny's warehouse. Scully intended to kill her, so her inheritance would go to Trey. His plan is interrupted when Trey arrives and struggles with his father, until Joe is accidentally shot. In the aftermath, Kristina and Trey sign the annulment papers. After Joe dies, Trey asks Tracy Quartermaine to call Kristina, and she comforts him. Meanwhile, Kristina becomes an aunt to Sam's son, Danny Morgan. Kristina and Trey reconcile in late 2012, and they decide to move to Los Angeles together. On New Year's Eve, Kristina and Trey are involved in a car accident with his mother, and Trey ends up brain-dead. Kristina urges Connie to take Trey off life-support. She says goodbye to him and Trey dies on January 14, 2013. Kristina is furious with Connie and is arrested for attacking her. At the hearing, Connie takes back her statement and Kristina is sentenced to 500 hours of community service. After finishing her community service, Kristina enrolls in Wesleyan University. References External Links * Kristina Davis @ ABC.com Category:Corinthos family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family